


death is inevitable (or atleast metaphorical death is)

by orangewagon



Series: i just want to make sure you know that you deserve to be loved [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic, These are stupid idiots and they're kind of out of character but you know what, brett takes care of aleks, im going to get high off cough drops if I eat any more so get over it, or atleast tries to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Aleks is sick and whips his fucking dick out. Brett acts like a mom, and it's all Asher's fault.





	death is inevitable (or atleast metaphorical death is)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and can't sleep because I can't breathe through my nose so here you go.

"I'm dying."

"You're over dramatic."

"Am not."

"Just shut the fuck up, you sound terrible."

Aleks was sick and it was all Asher's fault.

Asher had come to work a couple days before and he was clearly miserable. But Asher just brushed it off and continued to edit like it was a normal day, until he passed the fuck out and lunch and his head kind of slammed down on his desk. Brett peeked his head out of his office, and looked sympathetic, but at the same time also looked like he wanted to kill Asher just for being an idiot.

Brett forced Anna to drive Asher home and she did, and didn't bother coming back to work. So that meant two editors were out, and instead of everyone stepping it up a notch and doing Anna and Asher's work for them, everyone went home, because "Why do I have to stay if they get to go home and sleep? That's not fair."

Then two days later, Aleks woke up feeling like someone had ran him over with a bus. And he originally thought he could do what Asher tried to, and went to work like normal.

He was the second one to arrive at the warehouse, and Brett had just parked and was walking towards the door, but stopped and waited for Aleks when he saw him pull into a parking space.

"Nope."

That was the first word Aleks heard when he stepped out of his car.

"Nope, Nope, Nope."

Brett has taken Aleks' keys and phone out of his hands and proceeded to shove Aleks into the passenger seat of his own car.

"Brett, stop. Brett, stop. BRETT, BRETT, STOP"

"Aleks, you're sick. And don't even try to fucking protest because you are not going to walk into this building because you will then get everyone else sick, and I'm not going to put up with everyone complaining and sniffling and coughing up their lungs. So you will get in this fucking car and I will drive you home."

Brett gave Aleks one last push and sat him down (or forced him to sit down) in the passenger seat, and slammed the door. As he walked around the front of the car, he slipped Aleks' phone and keys into the pocket of his jeans.

When they arrived at Aleks' house, Aleks was passed out. He was pale and more sweaty than usual and he looked like he could use the next ten years just to catch up on sleep.

Brett sighed and cursed under his breath as he attempted to pick Aleks up out of his car. However, Aleks wasn't about to let Brett carry him, he was sick, not fucking crippled.

Aleks woke up just in time to push Brett off him and get out of the car. He stumbled slightly but caught himself before he tilted sideways, and followed Brett into his house.

Honestly, Aleks thought it felt great to be home, even though he was here less than an hour ago. He sighed and took off his shoes while Brett pet an excited Mishka and took Aleks' things out of his pocket and put them on his kitchen table.

Aleks stood a few feet away from Brett for a minute, not exactly sure what to do. He loved Brett but this was awfully awkward, was he supposed to offer him something? Or just go to bed and not say anything?

Thankfully, Brett cut Aleks' thoughts off by turning around and putting a hand on the sick man's forehead. Aleks closed his eyes at the contact and all of the sudden was so grateful that Brett was there to take care of him.

Brett sighed and guided Aleks to his bedroom, and started to pull Aleks' hoodie off him.

"Woah, Brett, I know I'm irresistible but I didn't think this would happen so quickly."

Brett just huffed at the comment and kept helping Aleks get rid of his clothes until he was just in his boxers.

Brett stalked off to his bathroom and started running a bath. Aleks followed and gave him a funny look.

"It'll make you feel better, bitch."

When the bathtub was full, Brett motioned for Aleks to get in while he pulled a towel out of the cabinet above the toilet.

Aleks looked down at himself and thought what the hell, Brett was one of his best friends, and he's skipping work to take care of me, might as well enjoy it fully.

"Really, Aleks? Me pulling your clothes off is taking it too fast but you whipping your dick out isn't?"

Aleks laughed and stepped into the warm bath and sat down, relaxing immediately. He leaned back against the wall of the tub and decided that the apocalypse could start happening and Aleks STILL would not leave this bathtub.

He barely noticed when Brett started washing the sweat off him, maybe he should've taken a shower this morning. But Aleks was going to let Brett do whatever he wanted, it was better than being sick alone, wasn't it?

Sadly, the bath eventually ran cold and Brett had to grab Aleks under his arms to pull him out. Brett wrapped a grey towel around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Aleks leaned his head towards Brett's shoulder and they just stood there. Aleks holding his towel closed against Brett's chest while Brett had his arms wrapped around Aleks. It was nice, moments like this didn't happen as often as Aleks would like them to. Sometimes it was nice just to know someone was there.

Brett pulled away and led Aleks into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them in Aleks' direction. Aleks didn't even bother trying to catch them as they hit him in the thigh and then flopped to the ground. He reluctantly dropped his towel and picked them up off the floor and pulled them on.

Brett had taken his own shoes and jacket off and was making himself comfortable in Aleks' bed. Aleks threw his towel into his hamper in the closet and then laid in bed next to Brett.

Brett wrapped his arms around Aleks and he basked in the warmth.

"I'm sorry you're sick."

"Thanks for being here."

"Anytime."


End file.
